


Reading The Maze Runner

by Lex WICKED (LeX_WICKED)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Chuck and Alby are alive, Gally is with the others, Its slightly au, They're reading the books, it will get better, it's after the first book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeX_WICKED/pseuds/Lex%20WICKED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie Roberts, daughter of a flare-infected former WICKED employee, brings her former childhood friends from WICKED to her home to show them something. Takes place after book one, and is slightly AU. Chuck and Alby are alive, and Gally is with the others. Rated Teen because I might slip up and swear on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading The Maze Runner

I sat in my room, waiting for the telltale thump of someone arriving through the flat-trans. I had snuck into WICKED the day before to get the Group A subjects. I rerouted the destination of the flat-trans to come to my home.   
My father used to work for WICKED, before he became a Crank. I had gone to work with him many times, and had briefly gotten to know the subjects of both groups. For some reason, group A was easier for me to get along with.  
My father had left for the Crank Palace a month ago. He had left his WICKED ID and I wanted to show the Group As something from before the Flare.   
It was a book. A simple paperback, with a green cover and the lettering clearly stated that its title was 'The Maze Runner.'  
I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts by the thud of a body hitting the floor of the living room. A smile crept across my face when I thought of the short playtimes I would have with the 'Gladers,' as they called themselves now. That smile disappeared when I realized that none of them would remember me.  
I stood up and walked to the living room. A bunch of boys and one girl were there. I went through the names in my head. Newt, Minho, Chuck, Thomas, Gally, Alby, Frypan, Winston, and Teresa. They didn't notice I was there until I entered the room and coughed slightly.  
They all looked at me with confused looks. "Who the shuck are you?"  
It was Minho. Of course it was him. He's a little bit.... bold, I guess. I can't think of any other word to call him.  
"My name's Julie," I said before brushing a piece of my unruly brown hair out of my face.  
Newt spoke up this time. "Well Julie, where are we and why are we here?"   
I couldn't stop my smile when I heard his accent. "You're in my house, and you're all here because I brought you." I kept my answer vague, and smirked when Minho scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Could you be a little more vague?" He said sarcastically.  
"Feeling a little sassy today, aren't we Minho?" I said.  
The whole group looked at me startled when I said his name.  
"What?" I said in mock surprise. "You didn't expect me to bring you all here without knowing your names, did you?" With that I walked into the kitchen to get some food for everyone.  
I came back in with 9 apples and tossed one at Minho. He wasn't looking and it hit him in the arm. He looked over at me. "What was that for?"  
"No reason. Or at least not one I want to explain at the moment," I said as I passed out the other apples. After I gave the last apple to Teresa, I went and grabbed one more for myself before going to my room.


End file.
